Hello
by Emmacakes
Summary: Tendershipping  RB x YB  Songfic inspired by the song Hello by Evanescence


The London air felt cooler than usual; it was a harsh overbearing coolness that chilled Ryou to the bone, making him shiver impulsively. Fog crept around him and the dampness made his fair alabaster hair frizz and wave in every which way, and the clouds above seemed as dark as the hole that had recently been torn in the boy's fragile heart. He sat alone on the schoolyard's swing set, the playground completely empty. The dreary creaking of the swing seemed to echo throughout the schoolyard as faint sounds of children playing outside in such bleak weather in the far distance echoed throughout it as well.

_Playground school bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

The mere sound saddened the boy. He buried his head in his hands, tears dancing in his chestnut pools though not venturing outside of them. Memories of his mother flooded his mind. Her gentle features in which he had inherited, her loving demeanor, her soothing touch that only a caring mother could possess - he missed them all so much. Once simplicities taken for granted, now the haunting shadows in his head.

He could hear the children laughing again in the distance, as they unknowingly tormented him. Tears crept down the boy's delicate face, leaving glistening trails behind them. The image of his sister appeared in his mind though he had tried so hard not to let thoughts of her surface. Amane, another joy of Ryou's life, taken by the hands of a stranger. She was his light to guide him through the darkness that surrounded him, a little sister who he loved dearly, brought to a horrible demise that Ryou could not comprehend. Her funeral was one that he could not forget. He had watched the casket descend into the ground; it was then he knew that she was out of his life forever. He and his father stood in silence, neither of them shedding a tear, though the two of them felt an unbearable pain that could not be diminished. Ryou's father returned to Egypt afterward, leaving him with his own apartment and a loneliness that he had then been forced to manage. Ryou could not understand why such a horrible thing was to happen to such an innocent girl as Amane, and why he was so destined to be alone.

A figure appeared on the swing beside him and sat in silence for a moment or two before trying to capture the boy's attention. Ryou did not glance at the figure despite knowing who it was - his yami, the other soul that dwelled within him.

"Ryou…" He said gently, looking into the boy's tear-filled eyes, though he still refused to answer.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you some one to talk to_

"Ryou," He said again, raising his voice to become more apparent to the boy, not entirely aware that he had heard him before.

He looked up at his yami quickly before glancing away in hopes of alleviating himself of the pain that would accompany any discussion with the former thief's spirit. He was just another shadow, unable to heal his wounds or battle the loneliness inside of him.

"Talk to me," The yami sighed, putting his hand out toward the boy.

Ryou's eyes malevolently darted at the figure beside him. His eyes then clenched shut as his hands clutched the chains of the swing. The slight movement caused a sound that seemed as if it could travel endlessly. "I don't need your help!" The boy yelled, more silent tears escaping his chestnut orbs. He abruptly silenced himself, apathetically laughing before saying anything further. "I'm fine," He lied. He knew it was a lie, ashamed of saying it, but he wanted to allay the surfacing pain as well as he felt that he could.

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Ryou's fabricated smile disappeared, his lips quivering although no sound dared to escape them. For a moment he felt numb, unable to comprehend the intensity of his emotions, but a sudden rush of sadness then became apparent to him. He clenched his eyes shut once more, a small whimper then escaping his lips. The whimper soon intensified, a full cry now coming from the boy. The sobs echoed through the stilled chilling air, seeming as if they could travel farther than Ryou could ever understand; as if they could travel to his sister's deceased ears and inform her of his horrifying grief. "Amane…" He cried. The question that had been circling every thought he sobbed, "Why…"

The yami's eyes widened as he reached out and gently put a hand on Ryou's arm. He too could feel Ryou's loneliness; he too understood his hidden suffering. "I know that you're lonely," He said softly. Ryou ignored his words. "Listen to me, Ryou." He then said sternly. He grabbed the boy's tear-stained face, forcing him to stare into his eyes. Ryou gasped for a second though his crying did not subside. "I know, Ryou. I'm here." He removed his hand from the boy's face and wrapped his arms around him, the mournful hikari accepting his embrace, wrapping his own arms around his yami.

_Hello, I am the lie… living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

Ryou took several deep breaths in hopes of composing himself, silencing his cries. A feeling of comfort came upon him. The dread that had corrupted his very thoughts now seemed to diminish as he sat there locked in his yami's embrace. He took one last breath and pulled away from him then staring into his identical chestnut orbs as if he were looking through them, as the yami's sincere expression told the story of his first encounter with the boy. The sudden realization of how he could find it within himself to continue living with the joy he was once able to endure had become abundant in his thoughts. The yami was a _gift _for Ryou, brought home from Egypt from his father; his father's words still a vivid memory as if it had only happened a short while ago.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Ryou smiled weakly which brightened the look on his yami's face. "He said that I was _destined_ to have you- the Millennium Ring…" He whispered reminiscently. He looked down at the cherished artifact that hung around his neck, gently rubbing the bottom of it.

His yami smiled, taking the boy's hand from the artifact and holding it between his own hands. He let out a small laugh. "Yes, I've been with you ever since that day," He told him. He paused for a short moment before continuing. "You never have to be alone, Ryou. I'll _always _be here with you," He pulled the hikari toward him, embracing him once more.

The boy finally felt _truly_ comforted, for the first time in what felt like an entire lifetime. The atmosphere and his very being now seemed entirely changed. The children's laughter in the far distance no longer tormented him; the sable past memories that had consumed him with their unwanted reminiscent nature no longer caused the loneliness inside of him to grow. He felt a strong sense of satisfaction in the words just spoken to him.

The yami was all that Ryou had left of his past. He was the only thing that Ryou could hang on to - the only thing with promise, with a trustworthy commitment that went far beyond words, but in sympathy, sincerity.

Ryou's eyes began to tear, his lip again quivering, but for a reason that seemed nearly euphoric to the whimpering boy. He had come to the realization that he had someone to remain beside him, no matter the circumstance - a part of his past that will stay with him forever.

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday…_


End file.
